A midnight spark
The laughter of all the children rang throughout Danville, as two boys named Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher made their way onto the stage, which was set up in their backyard. Candace ran outside, climbing onto the stage. "Phineas, what are you doing?" Phineas smiled brightly and turned to his older sister. "We are making a firework display for the New Years! Oh, you are going to love this!" Candace narrowed her eyes, and sighed. "Okay, fine... I'll let you go just this once. But only ''because it is the New Years!" Candace walked off of the stage, in defeat, as her red-headed brother began to announce that the fireworks display was ready. "Alright, everyone! Are you ready for the New Years!" Loud cheers erupted through the crowd. "I know I am! The fireworks will blow as soon as the clock hits 12:00am, so be ready to countdown!" Phineas smiled widely and hopped off the stage, giving friendly grins to every person he saw. What he didn't know was that one certain girl wasn't quite happy. He made his way through the crowd and saw Isabella under the big tree, arms wrapped around her knees, chin resting on top of them. "Isabella..?" He asked, concerned. Isabella raised her head up, quickly, shocked at the sound of his voice. "Ph-phineas?" Phineas put a worried look on his face, as he sat himself next to Isabella. "What's wrong? It's New Years Eve and you are sitting here under my tree by yourself when you should be having a good time with everyone else." Isabella just looked away, never letting her eyes look into his. "You just don't get it, do you?" "Get what?" Isabella scoffed in her mind. "Exactly. You have ''no idea what I am talking about." She began to stand up, but Phineas grabbed her hand, causing her to tense up. He slowly pulled her down next to him. "Isabella.." "Just forget it, Phineas." Isabella jerked her hand away from his, turning her back to him. "You know, Isabella. The stars are really beautiful tonight." Isabella mumbled something under her breath that Phineas didn't catch. "Not as beautiful as you, though." Isabella raised his head up suddenly and looked right at him. Phineas flinched. ''Did I just say that out loud? '' "Yes, yes you did." Phineas slapped his palm to his forehead. "Dang it, I should really learn to keep my thoughts in my head." Isabella just smiled widely, wrapping her arms around him in a hug. Phineas's eyes widened, but he hugged her back, sighing contently. The embrace ended and Isabela said, "Do you really think I'm beautiful?" A blush creeped up Phineas's neck and he nodded, unable to say a word. Isabella smiled to herself, thinking of something that just might work. One day, Isabella had heard that on New Years Eve, if two people really loved each other, they would kiss in between the end of the year, and the beginning of the new one. Starting at 11:59pm and ending at 12:01am. "So, Phineas..." Isabella took a deep breath, and looked over at him. "Have you ever heard about the special New Years kiss?" Phineas looked up at her. "Well, I've heard tales of it." Isabella smiled. This was going to be perfect. "Well, I was just thinking.. Maybe we could..." Phineas turned around and peered at the clock. 11:59. "Y-you don't have to.. i-if you don't.. want to.." Isabella suddenly stopped speaking as Phineas suddenly pressed his lips onto her's. Isabella's eyes widened and her brain was spinning. Phineas was kissing her. He was kissing ''her. '' Isabella felt the happiness rush into her body, as everyone started counting down. "Ten!" Isabella began to kiss back, slowly shutting her eyes. "Nine!" Phineas wrapped his arms around her waist. "Eight!" Isabella slowly wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. "Seven!" Isabella rose her hand to his hair, twiddling with it. "Six!" Phineas, pulled her closer, stroking her hair. "Five!" Isabella opened her eyes a little, looking at the clock. 11:59. She smiled within the kiss. "Four!" She shut her eyes slowly, once again. "Three!" Phineas smiled within the kiss. This night was going way better than what he had planned. "Two!" Isabella's hand went away from his hair, back down to his neck. "ONE!" Fireworks blew the air, creating huge lights of color in the sky, shining down on the whole neighborhood, as the crowd cheered wildly. The light of the fireworks shined along Phineas and Isabella's face, and they pulled away, as soon as the clock striked 12:01am. They breathed heavily and looked into each other's eyes, saying in unison, "Happy New Year..." And then pulled each other into a warm embrace. Category:Candace Flynn Category:Ferb Fletcher Category:Phinabella Story Category:Phineas Flynn Category:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro